


Camino

by Thaly



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, fluff maybe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaly/pseuds/Thaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buscando la fortaleza en sus mayores debilidades Adam comprendió que su vida no volvería jamás a ser la misma. </p><p>Y quizás había hecho las paces con ello.</p><p>(O un repasito de cómo acabas enamorándote de uno de tus mejores amigos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camino

**Author's Note:**

> Las duchas son buenas para la salud pero malas para el fandom. Porque me inspiro y pasan estas cosas. 
> 
> Para ti, que sabes quién eres <3

Quizás, si Adam supiese lo que le deparaba el futuro cuando Gansey llegó a su vida como una tormenta inevitable, habría buscado refugio. Porque Gansey no venía solo. Ronan era parte del pack. Y, aunque no lo supiese, su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Más allá de búsquedas místicas de líneas ley y reyes del pasado durmiendo un sueño semi-eterno, más allá de ofrecer su cuerpo como sacrificio a un bosque ( _Seré tus manos. Seré tus ojos_ ), medio acabar con el corazón roto por un cuasi-enamoramiento no del todo correspondido y perder por el camino todas las partes de sí mismo que todavía no habían sido quebradas por los que sólo los necios llamarían familia. Más allá del alcance de su voluntad, que siempre había sido inquebrantable en aras de conseguir llegar a unas metas autoimpuestas que siempre sintió que le quedaban grandes. A pesar de sí mismo.

* * *

La primera vez que vio a Ronan Lynch sintió deseos de pegarle. Y asco de sí mismo por ello. Pero estar en su presencia, aunque ésta estuviese suavizada por la figura de Gansey, era como estar desnudo ante un volcán. Algo acerca de él conseguía que se sintiese inseguro y crispado a la vez.

Esa certeza en sí mismo que con el tiempo descubriría que no era más que apariencia, su actitud de _todo me importa una jodida mierda y si no te gusta te aguantas_ , su cabeza rapada, sus pulseras de cuero medio roídas, su uniforme de Aglionby impoluto y a la vez vestido como si las normas le soplasen la polla, como si con ello pretendiese insultar al sistema sólo porque podía: camisa por fuera, corbata a medio poner… Y sus ojos azules, fríos como el hielo. 

Su sonrisa afilada como un puñal.

Decidió que no le gustaba. Que nadie podía tener tanto y apreciarlo tan poco.

No fue hasta que, más tarde, descubrió que todos sus rebordes afilados y rotos encajaban a la perfección con los suyos propios pudo entender a Ronan. Al menos las partes de él que entraban dentro de la comprensión humana. 

* * *

Pasar tiempo a solas con Ronan Lynch era lo más parecido a una tortura que Adam hubiese experimentado nunca. O tal vez no. Adam entendía la agonía constante de la tortura como pasos en el pasillo y el instinto automático de pasar desapercibido. Con Ronan era, tal vez, todo lo contrario.

Esa necesidad de recordarle que aunque fuese por la vida sin importar qué o a quién pisaba (no entendería hasta más tarde que Ronan pisa a los demás como una forma de pisarse a sí mismo), jamás podría pisarlo a él, el impulso constante de replicar a cada una de sus pullas, experimentos sobre quién podía llegar más lejos ofendiendo al otro y mandarse a la mierda a diario sólo porque Gansey los obligaría a disculparse luego (no disculparse jamás pese a ello), duelos de miradas duras en las que Ronan siempre ganaba porque, aunque Adam lo intentase, jamás podía dar a su semblante pecoso esa expresión patentada por Lynch de que todo le importaba una puta mierda.

Quizás porque a Adam le importaba todo demasiado como para lograrlo. Quizás porque en un rincón de su mente siempre estaba preocupándose por todo.

O tal vez se trataba de que mirar esos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo le hacía sentirse desnudo, expuesto. Indefenso.

Decidió que no le gustaba. Que nadie podía tener derecho a hacerle sentirse así.

No fue hasta que, más tarde, descubrió que él no era el único que se sentía de esa forma cuando estaban juntos, cuando estaban solos, que pudo entender a Ronan. Al menos, las partes de él que entraban dentro de la comprensión humana.

* * *

Tener conversaciones con Ronan Lynch a altas horas de la madrugada, cuando se pasaba por su diminuto apartamento sobre la iglesia de St. Agnes, era lo más parecido a un hogar que Adam hubiese tenido nunca. O quizás no. Quizás esa sensación de pertenecer a algo empezó cuando conoció a Gansey, cuando creyó estar enamorado de Blue. Quizás empezó cuando sacrificó su voluntad a Cabeswater ( _Seré tus manos. Seré tus ojos_ ). Porque él pertenece al bosque.

Y Ronan es el Greywaren.

En algún momento Adam empezó a darse cuenta de que los rebordes afilados con los que Ronan se defendía del mundo, no eran más que un intento por evitar que nadie viese cuán roto estaba en realidad. En algún momento se dio cuenta, también, de que el filo de su sonrisa no resultaba tan mortífero. Quizás fue cuando sentía que su nexo con Cabeswater lo arrancó de sí mismo y de todo lo que pretendía ser para lanzarlo con fuerza a ser algo completamente distinto. Tal vez porque seguía siendo el mismo Adam al que nadie podía conocer pero esta vez se escapaba a su voluntad decidir sobre ello, en esta ocasión estaba total y completamente solo.

Tal vez porque Ronan también tenía un vínculo con Cabeswater y eso le ayudó a sentirse menos solo. Quizás porque en un mundo de caminos solitarios, dos personas pueden caminar juntas si sus destinos están entrelazados.

Decidió que quizás pudiese salir algo bueno de ello (si es que algo bueno podía salir de un bosque místico). Pues pese a haber guardado con celo su identidad toda su vida, la había perdido; pese a no querer necesitar nada de nadie, no quería estar solo. No quería perderse totalmente a sí mismo.

No fue hasta que, más tarde, comprendió que tan sólo Ronan podía atisbar pequeños retazos de lo que implicaba llevar a Cabeswater consigo a dondequiera que fuese que Adam lo entendió todo. De la misma forma en que sólo el propio Adam podía tender una mano a Ronan en su intento de mantener a su familia intacta. 

Sin importar cuántas veces lo intentasen, cuántas veces pretendiese que no, cuántas veces se diesen la espalda, el destino había decidido que se necesitaban.

Ronan necesitaba a Cabeswater para mantener a su familia en un mundo fuera de los sueños. Ronan necesitaba a Adam.

Y Cabeswater necesitaba al Greywaren.

O Adam necesitaba a Ronan.

Para sentirse menos solo, menos perdido. Para sentirse más él mismo y menos una sombra difuminada de lo que fue, un fantasma de lo que debería ser y una imposibilidad de lo que algún día llegaría a ser. Para ser él mismo, aunque jamás volviese a ser Adam. No del todo.

Pero, a veces, no era suficiente sólo con entenderse.

A veces dos seres tocados por lo místico no eran más que, en el fondo, adolescentes. Aunque tras ese fondo se escondiese mucho más.

* * *

Besar a Ronan Lynch era lo más parecido a arrancarse el alma que Adam hubiese experimentado nunca. Era sentirse desnudo, diminuto e indefenso ante esos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo. Y era ver el fuego salvaje de una estrella congelándose en el tiempo y el espacio, quedarse sin aire al ver como el frío hielo se convertía en algo sin nombre (uno que prefería no pensar). Era intoxicarse con su olor a cuero y menta, emborracharse con su sabor a cerveza. 

Era, sobre todo, saber que Ronan se sentía igual de indefenso que él (aunque jamás lo reconociese).

Era perder el aire en una lucha feroz por respirar. La paradoja de jugar con fuego sólo por querer quemarse. Eran dientes, lengua, saliva. Descontrol. Eran dedos recorriendo centímetros de piel y tocando más allá de lo jamás soñado. Era la debilidad tomando el control. Haciéndolos fuertes.

Y quizás fue así, buscando la fortaleza en sus mayores debilidades que Adam comprendió que su vida no volvería jamás a ser la misma.

Y quizás había hecho las paces con ello.

* * *

Un tímido sol invernal asomaba entre las gruesas nubes deshilachadas que habían sentado su culo sobre Henrietta y cualquier intento por respirar era una burla descarada a su intento de dejar calor en la tierra, el vaho saliendo a cada exhalación como el humo fútil del mejor número de un mago.

Ronan al volante de su BMW, con la mirada fija en la carretera, una mano sobre el cambio de marchas y la otra indolente sobre el volante. Adam sentado en el asiento del copiloto, tenía los apuntes de Historia Universal abiertos sobre las piernas sin realmente prestarles atención; sus ojos fijos en el perfil de Ronan mientras conducía, apartando la mirada cada tanto para que no se notase que estaba mirándolo realmente.

(Por supuesto, ese segundo de distracción no iba a repercutir en sus notas. No pensaba permitirlo).

(Si es que aún le quedaba algún control sobre su vida).

(Que tal vez no; especialmente en todo lo tocante a Ronan).

En algún momento, la sonrisa afilada de Ronan se alzó en una de sus comisuras. Adam apartó la vista nuevamente, clavándola en la carretera. También estaba sonriendo.

Y, fuera de la pequeña habitación de St. Agnes, jamás hablaban mucho entre sí. Tampoco lo necesitaban. No cuando la mayor parte del tiempo, llegados a este punto, se entendían en silencio.

Ronan se volvió a mirar a Adam esta vez, su sonrisa haciéndose más amplia, con el fuego de una estrella ardiendo tras sus ojos.

—Podrías mantener la vista en la carretera, y tal —señaló Adam con voz queda, poniendo especial cuidado en no girarse ahora a mirarlo. Su acento de Henrietta fluyó suavemente en sus palabras, pero ya no se molestaba en disimularlo cuando estaban solos. Estar con Ronan, incluso en un coche, era un buen equivalente a estar desnudo. En ocasiones incluso de forma literal.

—Oh, vamos… —Ronan usando ese tono rebelde de quién siempre estuvo dispuesto a mirar a la muerte a la cara y vencerla una y otra vez—, Cabeswater te protege —añadió, en un tono distinto, más suave, quizás agradecido por ese hecho en sí.

Adam entreabrió los labios para replicar que estaban bastante lejos de Cabeswater, que tenían que llegar a un examen, que pese a todo no estaban seguros de que Cabeswater fuese a proteger a Ronan, que las siete de la mañana no era una buena hora para hacer locuras…

—No de ti —dijo en cambio, dejando su obcecada labor de mirar hacia la carretera para volverse a mirarlo a él.

Y tal vez ésa fuese la verdad incontestable en la vida de Adam. Su voluntad pertenecía a Cabeswater, tal vez su cuerpo también. Pero su alma pertenecía a Ronan. Aunque no le quedase ni un pedazo para sí mismo. Empezaba a creer que no los necesitaba, que cualquier remedo de sí mismo, de lo que alguna vez había soñado con ser no era más que una ilusión.

Ronan ya tenía la mirada fija de nuevo en el asfalto, pero su sonrisa de lo afilado de un cuchillo fue lo suficientemente peligrosa como para mandar un escalofrío (anticipación, nervios, resignación a suspender Historia Universal) por la espina dorsal de Adam. Su gesto, por contraste, fue suave. La mano que tenía en el cambio de marchas se movió con la lentitud de una serpiente al acecho, hasta rozar la de Adam.

No era el contacto más íntimo que habían tenido, pero de alguna forma esos pequeños gestos se sentían como el mundo entero para él. Tal vez para ambos. A pesar del invierno y de la aparente pasión de Ronan por conducir con las ventanillas abiertas, Adam sintió todo el calor de su cuerpo agolpándose en su estómago y subiendo de rebote hasta su pecho. Luchando casi por abrasarlo cuando Ronan, en una suerte de tono satisfecho, dijo:

—No de mí.

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier tipo de comentario es bienvenido. Aunque sólo sea una piedra con una nota pegada diciéndome "para ya, anda".


End file.
